


But Not Much More

by helwolves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, Rough Oral Sex, Slightly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His knees are grinding into the rough stone floor — why they can never do this in a shadowy corner with a bloody <i>rug,</i> he does not know — but then, he sort of likes it, so there’s that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [**pornish_pixies**](http://pornish_pixies.livejournal.com/) on April 14, 2005: _Someone had me thinking about Peter Pettigrew. Someone else had me thinking about blowjobs. I needed to write something I could finish. So here you are._

_He’s going off with her again. Pale girl, such pretty hair, those eyes catching the light like gemstones thrown in a fire. Always her. Since when was it her? It was me and just us boys, it was, and now it’s_ her _and this. is. all. wrong._

 _She laughs, a high and sparkling sound, as the heavy wooden door closes behind them. I’m gnawing so hard at the inside of my mouth that I taste the warm, the copper, and hardly even notice him — not him, but_ him _— drawing close to me, clasping my shoulder with a pretty-fingered hand ..._

*

“He’s never going to have you, mate,” Sirius snarls, suddenly fisting the other boy’s shaggy hair and jerking his head back to force eye contact. “You know that, yeah?”

Peter scowls as well as he can with his mouth full of Sirius’s cock. 

His knees are grinding into the rough stone floor — why they can never do this in a shadowy corner with a bloody _rug,_ he does not know — but then, he sort of likes it, so there’s that.

“I mean, he hasn’t even buggered _me_ yet.” Sirius grins wolfishly. “Confirmed, unwavering heterosexuality if I ever saw it, that — oh, _fuck_ ...” 

Sirius’s eyes flutter closed, dark lashes casting shadows against his skin, white teeth flashing as he draws a hissing breath through his laughter. And Peter — Peter knows better, he does, but now it’s flooding through him, that _feeling_ , his fingers clenching Sirius’s trousers hard enough to tear, his whole body prickling with the sudden and very urgent need to use his fucking _teeth_ ...

So he does.

And he can’t help but let out a small moan when the other boy yelps, yelps and just barely muffles the sound by biting down hard on his bottom lip. The grin has disappeared, melted into a grimace of pained pleasure. Peter smiles, working his throat, pressing forward until he is filled, unable to think, just as he likes, unable to do anything about it when Sirius snaps his hips over and over, fucking Peter’s mouth so hard he thinks he feels his lips tearing.

Sirius slaps his free hand against the stone wall to brace himself, cursing low and filthy as his cock slides catches slides against the roof of Peter’s mouth and hits the back of his throat. Peter gags, moves to pull back, but Sirius’s fingers stay quite twisted in his hair, holding him still. 

“Don’t — you — _fuck_ , shit, sodding — _aahhh_ ...” 

Thick warmth spills against Peter’s tongue and he keeps sucking, smearing and then lapping away the mess as Sirius thrusts slow and deep and then stops altogether, cock resting heavy on Peter’s tongue, twitching with the last small pulses of pleasure. Finally Sirius sways backward, Peter releasing his cock with a loud, wet sound as it slips past his greedy lips.

His jaw aches already as he works it side to side, tongue swiping at the traces of come gathered at the corners of his mouth.

“See, Worms,” says Sirius with a slightly shaking voice, “you ought to just stick with what you can get — not go chasing after James ‘Right Lot of Poofs, You Are’ bloody Potter.”

“Yeah? What about you, dogging his heels all the time?” Peter sits back on his folded legs, his teeth grinding together near painfully, Sirius’s bitter taste clinging to the back of his throat. “You want him, too.”

“Ah, that’s the difference between us, isn’t it? You want — I’ve _got_.”

“Fuck off. You haven’t,” Pete hisses, scrambling to his feet. “He won’t shag you. You just said.”

“Did I?” Sirius asks, looking genuinely perplexed as he rearranges the tangles in his dark hair. “Well. Like we’d tell _you_. He might have done.”

“But he didn’t.”

“Regardless. Pete. There’s more to life than the old in-out, you know,” says Sirius. A considering sort of calm crosses his face as he does up his zip and adds, “But not _much_ more.”

*

_“Honestly. You must learn to control yourself.”_

_His silver-jeweled fingers dance up my arm, brushing my hair aside, making me twitch, twitch and shift, but then his fingers wrap around the back of my neck and I go still and he’s still whispering in my ear but I can’t understand the words._

_“I only want — want to serve him ...” I say, hoping it answers the question if he’s asked one._

_“We_ all _serve him, boy, in our ways,” Lucius murmurs, the fingers of his opposite hand now drifting over my lips. “I know of that which you wish for. But the Dark Lord does not look kindly upon such ... base acts. You understand this.”_

_“I — I do.”_

_“Fortunately,_ I _am more willing to lower myself to certain levels,” he says in a sibilant whisper._

_I reach for him, but he catches my wrists, his hands quick and strong, his pale face contorted with a terrible, beautiful smile._

_“More ... but not_ much _more.” He moves to grasp my shoulders. “On your knees, little rat.”_

_He pushes; I fall._


End file.
